The Boat Trip
by SirFrancisBacon2nd
Summary: Basically I wrote this for an English Project...I'm putting this here for my friends...but you all can still read...leave comments I do read them! I have no clue for the rating so to be safe it's T.


The Boat Trip

The boat trip has begun…

The third week of summer is by far the longest so far. Kat, my neighbor, is planning on going on this fantastic boat trip in the Pacific. I start to wonder if I, her best friend, is invited. I bring over some cookies and we relax in the living room while she watches the weather channel, figuring out the best days to go.

Kat: So I was thinking Russ, would you like to go with me and my crew to the Pacific and search for buried treasure?

Me: Really? Are you really asking me?

Kat: Why of course. We're best friends.

I think that this is pretty comical because, well, I predicted this.

Me: Sure, I don't have any plans for this summer. This could be quite interesting.

Kat: It should, we've done a lot of research in the area.

Me: Cool, I'll pack my bag and be ready to go anytime.

I leave thinking holy crap this will be amazing.

The next morning Kat calls up saying that the crew is ready to leave if I am. I tell her I'm ready. We leave at noon.

I arrive at the boat site and we're all set for "lift off". Storm clouds start to form. We sail off and I puke after 30 minutes of sailing. Apparently I'm seasick. Kat pops out some pills. Gives them to me with a cocky smile. "Are you going to be alright?" I reply with a simple yes, take the pills, and leave to my cabin. The storm starts to rain.

I make up a song that is quite funny to sing but a tad embarrassing, but I have no dignity. I share it with Kat, I share everything with Kat, for if you haven't noticed I'm attracted to Kat in this weird, special way. Kat for some reason is offended by the song pretty badly and gingerly leaves the room and goes to her cabin. The crew looks at me like I am a fruit, partially I am but that's beside the point. I go to Kat's cabin to talk to her and apologize. The storm begins to thunder.

Kat has not been the same "Kat" that she has been for awhile so I try to cheer her up. She gets angrier with me and throws me out I decide I'll go make some hot chocolate and warm myself up. Maybe I should leave Kat alone for a bit. The storm becomes full force.

My chocolate is pretty hot so in the mean time I check on the crew. Right before I leave Annie, Kat's cousin, comes in to the kitchen. She makes herself some Ramen Noodles. We scurry to the deck and talk for awhile while I sip my steaming hot chocolate and she eats her noodles.

Annie: So I notice you have emotional feelings for Kat.

Me: What!?

Annie: It is obvious, everyone knows.

Me: Ok, so what is your point.

Annie: You need to back off.

Me: Why? I mean it's not causing problems, is it?

Annie No, it's not but it is hurting your friendship.

Me: How?

Annie: Well first off, she knows you like her. Secondly it feels awkward for her to be around you because of this. Third is you can't pursue her forever, she doesn't like you and that's that. She is being hurt to see you hurt.

Me: But I'm not hurt!

She is crazy because you can't just stop loving someone like "snap, I don't love you".

Annie: Just chill off for awhile ok.

Me: _sadly i say_ "Ok, I guess I will."

I decide to check on the rest of the crew while I ponder my thoughts. Everyone seems to be doing fine. So I head back to my room. It feels extra cold in here than normal, maybe it's because I'm sad, I don't know. The clouds are heavy and grey and still poring with rain.

Looking back at my favorite quotes I find one. It reads, "It's a sad fate for a man to die so well known to everyone, and yet unknown to himself" by Sir Francis Bacon. I realize I need to know who I am before I gone on in life. So I turn on my iPod, flip it to Caramelldanssen (an awesome song might I add). I try and figure out who I really am. For love is not hand, nor foot, but is a name you say when you are emotional attracted to a being. Theresa, Kat's sister, barges in.

Theresa: What did you do to Kat?

Me: What are you talking about?

Theresa: She is angry and sad and mumbled "Russell" somewhere in the midst of her tears.

Me: I sang a song that I didn't think would offend her.

Theresa: That's right you didn't think!

Theresa and Kat are even closer best friends than me and Kat so if anything happens Theresa comes looking.

Me: I apologized, I didn't mean it.

Theresa: Don't do it again.

She leaves and I sort of cuddle into the corner. I think I'm going to Kat's room to see how she's doing. I get there and tell her everything. I fight against what I say and tell her…

Me: For not what I want but for what you need I will give up my love for you.

Kat: I'm sorry Russ, but I do appreciate that. It cannot be easy to do this.

Me: No it's not.

We hug and I go back to my cabin and play "What is Love" by Haddaway on my iPod. I decide to sleep for a few hours. It has been a long 48 hours since last slept. I dream. I dream of a time where there is no sadness, but hope. I dream that I'm older with a girlfriend, of which I have no clue who it is. I wake up thinking that it was real. I NEVER dream. If anything I'll have nightmares, all ways the same one, but nightmares.

The generator goes out and the ship stops. Our boat gets struck by lightning and the lights go out. Kat scurries to check on the generator, for she is the "handywoman". I see if the crew is fine and not injured, for I am the "boy scout". One crew member radios for help, but no reply, the radio is out.

I apologize to Kat about before, she eases a tad. The wind has stopped. She fixes the generator, becomes a tad better. I fix the radio. I call for help. The Coast guard catches our frequency and signals that he will save us. The Coast Guard comes and frees us from the retched boat. Coincidently, just as the storm calms, Kat becomes happy too.

We found no treasure. But we found friendship that pulls us even closer than before. The crew went back to Columbus and Kat's feud with me has ended. Every Friday we go to my place and watch a movie. Our friendship has been saved. But still someone feels incomplete.

The storm has ended.


End file.
